


We're All In This Together

by DocGrey



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tuna sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGrey/pseuds/DocGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash was working on his homework when Sharkface came to deliver some bad news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All In This Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Black_Crimson_Rose6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/gifts).



The sudden sound of his front door opening made Washington jump slightly. He still hadn't gotten used to the constant come and go of his three boyfriends, even though he had been dating them for almost six months.

He set down his pen on the coffee table as Sharkface strolled into his living room with his hands shoved deep in his pockets and a solemn expression. "Hey," he greeted as Wash pushed the papers off his lap and stood up.

Wash pressed their lips together in a kiss that was meant to be a quick hello. Sharkface gently placed a hand on the back of Wash's neck to keep him from moving away. Wash raised his eyebrows in surprise at the unexpected display of affection, but leaned forward against Sharkface as their lips moved together.

When they finally did break apart, Wash remained silent and gave Sharkface a curious look. He wasn't normally one for gentleness and quiet moments.

Sharkface caught the look and sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair. "Locus just got a call that his aunt passed away last night."

A hand involuntarily flew to Wash's mouth. Locus' aunt had taken him in after his parents left him on the streets, giving him a home even though she had eight other kids to support. Her health had been poor lately, but everyone had expected her to live on for much longer than this. Wash had met the woman once and greatly admired her and her stubborn strength.

"Where is he?" Wash asked once he got over the initial shock of the news.

Sharkface jerked his head to the wall that Wash shared with Felix. "Felix's. We're gonna try to make him feel better, can you come over?"

Wash was nodding before Sharkface had finished speaking. "Of course, I'll be right there. Let me just grab some stuff first."

After rushing around his apartment to gather up what he though would help the most, Wash knocked on Felix's door. He answered with a small, slightly forced smile. "You really don't need to knock anymore, you know."

Wash pushed past Felix to dump his armful of supplies on the kitchen table. "I know. I'm just scared I'll walk in on you dancing to Avril Lavigne again."

Sharkface snorted from where he sat on the couch with Locus and Felix scowled. "That was one time, alright? You really don't need to keep bringing it up."

"I'll stop when you stop singing Complicated in the shower," Wash shot back, glad to have some banter to fill in the silence of the room.

Felix stuck his bottom lip out and crossed his arms, a sign that he wasn't going to speak to Wash about the subject any farther. Wash turned to Locus, who was looking unnaturally small curled up next to Sharkface. His eyes were unfocused as he stared blankly at the wall across from him. When Wash took a seat on his other side, Locus tore his gaze away to look at him.

Instead of saying anything, Wash leaned forward to pull Locus into a hug. He stiffened up at the sudden touch, but relaxed when Wash rubbed his hand over the small of his back. "Do you want to talk about it or have us distract you?"

After a moment of thought, Locus muttered his answer. "I just want to be with you guys."

Wash tried to ignore the swelling of his heart caused by that statement and gently untangled himself from Locus' arms. "Alright. Do you wanna watch Legally Blonde or Ocean's Eleven?"

The corner of Locus' mouth twitched as he considered his options. "Ocean's Eleven," he decided after a moment of thought.

As Wash got up to set up the movie, Felix grabbed an armful of pillows and blankets from his bed. Sharkface disappeared into the kitchen for a couple of minutes, then returned with a case of beer and several bags of candy.

Within five minutes, the three of them had transformed Felix's living room into the perfect movie watching set up. Pillows had been placed in front of the couch, which was covered in the softest blankets Felix had. The coffee table had been pushed back slightly and was covered with alcohol and unhealthy snacks. The title screen of the movie was playing on Felix's huge flat screen TV as they all arranged themselves around Locus.

With Sharkface on his left, Washington on his right, and Felix at his feet, Locus could allow himself to relax as the movie started. Wash let Locus lean his head onto his shoulder as Sharkface stretched an arm over his shoulders. Felix offered the three of them the bag of skittles, which surprisingly, Locus accepted.

"George Clooney looks awesome in this," Felix informed them around a mouthful of popcorn. "Although so does Brad Pitt."

"What about Matt Damon?" Sharkface asked as he picked through the bag to find all the red skittles.

Felix made a noise of approval. "Him too."

"I think Carl Reiner looks the best," Wash said.

Even Locus laughed at that.

They continued to make jokes and comments throughout the rest of the movie. Sharkface somehow managed to fall asleep before the heist, earning him several dicks drawn on his face by Felix. However, Felix was softly snoring before the big reveal, leaving Locus and Wash to finish the movie together.

When it was over, Wash used the remote to turn off the TV as Locus stretched next to him. The room was silent except for the deep breaths of their sleeping partners.

"I love you guys," Wash declared. He had barely even registered the thought before it left his lips. He froze, not sure what to do after letting that slip.

The soft touch of Locus' fingers turned Wash's head toward his lover. Their foreheads were pressed together and Wash tried the stop the blush he could feel creeping onto his cheeks. Locus gave him a rare, genuine smile before pressing their lips together.

The kiss was soft and loving and Wash never wanted it to stop. Their lips fit together perfectly like pieces to a puzzle. Locus' hand cupped his face and he leaned into the touch, allowing himself to feel the love that was filling his heart.

Eventually, they had to separate. Locus pulled Wash close to him, holding him like he was scared to let go. He leaned down and gave Wash's freckled nose a kiss. "I love you, too. I'll say it for those two as well, since they can't right now."

Wash bit his lip to keep himself from grinning too much. He snuggled up against Locus' chest, his hands clutching his forest green shirt. His heartbeat was steady and calming and had Wash's eyelids growing heavy. The last thing he heard before drifting off was a whispered, "Thank you."


End file.
